24 DAYS
by cross fuser
Summary: THE STORY OF A STUDENT CURSED WITH THE POWERS OF THE VAMPIRE. LEARN ABOUT HIS PAST AND HIS FUTURE. KNOW HIS PASSION AND HIS LOVE FOR HIS FRIENDS.
1. Chapter 1

24 DAYS

**24 DAYS**

**PROLOGUE:** I stood on the ledge of the balcony and overlooked the silent town of Burben. I can sense the energy swirling around me as I licked my fresh blood lips. I noticed an innocent girl walking down the street. I swooped down and landed in front of her. The girl flinched and fell to the ground. I hunched down and grabbed her by her shirt collar. With my sharp teeth, I bit her soft neck. Her blood was what I have been searching for all night long.

If you haven't noticed by now, I am what they call a blood sucking demon from hell. I am a vampire. But I haven't always been this way. Let me take you all the way back in time. Let me take you back 24 days ago.

**CHARACTERS:**

**MATHIUS:** A top student attending the prestigious school of Burben. He doesn't believe in vampires. He is very innocent and sensitive, though he may appear stoic at times. He has the biggest crush on his best friend, Aleena.

**ALEENA:**Aleena was what you call the "cheerleader" of the school. Aleena was the prettiest girl in the school. She is very tough though very sweet. She is best friends with Mathius but only sees him as a friend or a brother.

**MR. SINCLAIR:** He was the activities director at the school. He always seem to have many things on his mind. He cares deeply for the student at the school, but he seems to be overprotective of Aleena for some reason.

**TANYA:** Tanya is best friends with Mathius and Aleena. She wears her heart on her sleeve and she takes criticism to heart. She hates Aleena for the simple fact that Mathius loves her and she doesn't love Mathius back.

**SAOYA:** Saoya is the nurse at the school. She cares for Mathius as if he was her son. She is very nice and open. But inside she has a secret that is very terrifying.

**ISIS:** Isis is Mathius friend from long time ago. She moved to the south of town. She was but a memory in Mathius' mind. He has forgotten about her completely. She has a big role in the future of Mathius' life.


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 1 – THE BEGINNING

**DAY 1 – THE BEGINNING**

The day was beginning in the beautiful town of Burben. Mathius had just woken up. He was about to go downstairs when he heard a sound from outside his window. He went to the windowsill and he spotted his friend Tanya.

**Mathius**: Good morning. Tanya.

**Tanya**: Hey Mathius. Hurry up or we are going to be late for school.

**Mathius**: Okay, hold on a second. I'll be right down.

Mathius rushed down the stairs and jetted out of the house. Mathius caught up with his friend Tanya, and they both walked to school together.

**Tanya**: Hey, did you hear that Mr. Sinclair is putting up the sign up sheet for the field trip tomorrow?

**Mathius**: Hmm I didn't know. Where are we going anyways?

**Tanya**: I heard that we are going to go to Dracula's Castle?

Mathius: You don't really believe in Dracula, do you?

**Tanya**: Of course I do. At night when everybody is asleep a vampire sits at the top of the balcony of the school and waits till he sees a victim. Then he swoops down and devours her blood.

**Mathius**: That is just a bunch of rumors. Have you ever actually seen a vampire sit at the top of the balcony?

**Tanya**: Well not really.

**Mathius**: Then its just a bunch of rumors.

**Tanya**: Hmmm, maybe you're right.

The two were close to the school, that was when Tanya spotted the most extravagant dress in the window display of the store "Secrets." The dress was black with white ribbons down the side.

**Tanya:** I want that dress so bad. But it's so expensive.

**Mathius**: That dress is ugly anyways. He looks like something you wear to a funeral.

**Tanya**: Of course a guy wouldn't know the difference between a pretty dress and an ugly dress.

**Mathius**: I know enough to say that that dress is not worth 300.

**Tanya**: Whatever, lets just get to school before we're late for class.

**Mathius**: You're the one who wanted to stop by the window display to look at the dress.

**Tanya**: Do you want to argue or do you want to get to class on time?

**Mathius**: Well then stop talking and lets go.

**Tanya**: Ooooh, you make me so aggravated.

The two of them got to school and before they got into class, the field trip sign up sheet caught there eye.

**Tanya**: Hey Mathius, lets sign up.

**Mathius**: I really don't want to go to Dracula's castle.

**??**: Are you scared, Mathius?

Mathius looked behind him to see who was there. He recognized exactly who it was. It was his best friend, Aleena.

**Mathius**: NO!! I am not scared. I just have better things to do than waste my time to go to some castle.

**Aleena**: Typical Mathius. Trying to deny it. Haha. Would you go to the castle, if I was to go with you?

**Mathius**: Ummm, sure.

**Aleena**: Fine then. Hey Tanya, can you please put my name and Mathius' name up on the sign up sheet in pen?

**Tanya:** Sure. But why in pen?

**Aleena:** Because Mathius might erase his name when I'm not looking.

**Mathius:** Fine. Put my name in pen. I'm not scared to go to some castle.

**Tanya:** Okay I did it. I put my name, your name and Mathius' name up on the sign up sheet in pen.

**Aleena:** Good. Haha.

The three walked to class. After school, the three went there separate ways. Aleena went to cheerleading practice and Tanya went to the gym. Mathius walked home alone. On his way home, he looked at the ocean and he saw Dracula's castle. He then had butterflies in his stomach. He knew that this trip would be a trip that he would never forget.

_**TO BE CONTINUED……**_


End file.
